conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alec Marker
Alec Marker (アレック マーカー - Arekku Maakaa) ist der Rivale und später auch guter Freund von God's Gift. Neben Triche ist er der einzige männliche S-Rang Schüler. Alec gilt als der stärkste S-Rang Schüler und ist auch herrausragend in sonstigen Fächern - dementsprechend ist er bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt. Geschichte Vergangenheit Es ist nicht allzuviel bekannt über Alecs Vergangenheit. Alec kennt Luce schon sehr lange und beschützt sie häufig vor Mobbing durch andere. Als sein Vater immer mehr Karriere macht, beginnt das Familienverhältnis immer schlechter zu werden - v.a. zwischen Alecs Mutter und Rhiod. Zu Beginn schien Alec immer geglaubt zu haben, dass dies nur vorrübergehend ist (aus seinen Aussagen zu schlussfolgern) doch als sich die beiden wirklich scheiden lassen trifft ihn das schwer. Er scheint Enzea in seiner Kindheit für seine Unabhängigkeit zu beneiden. Neue Konkurrenz Das erste Mal treffen God's Gift und Fuuko am Original Core auf Alec. Ruby Coiler beschließt hier, dass Alec die beiden doch am besten herumführen sollte. Als Fuuko ihm erklärt, dass sie nicht sicher ist ob sie von großer Hilfe sein würde, erkärt er ihr, dass solche Gedanken auf dem Kampffeld nur zum Tod führen würden. Fuuko lacht daraufhin verschmitzt und Alec weißt sie erneut in ihre Grenzen - das dies nicht lustig sei. Als Ruby geht und Alec seine Tour beginnen will, ertönt eine Durchsage, dass Monster die Macig Barrier (magische Barriere)überwunden haben - Kurz darauf stehen sie den 3 Schülern direkt gegenüber. Als sich Alec vergewisstert hat, dass Gods Gift ich einen Kampf mit Fuuko zutraut, fordert er sie auf, ihm diese Monster allein zu überlassen und die weiteren zu übernehmen. Für Alec stellen die Monster keine weiteren Probleme dar und kann sie besiegen. Nach dem Kampf entschuldigt er sich dafür, dass die Tour zu Ende ist, da er sich jetzt noch um die Nachbereitung des Vorfalls kümmern muss. Er begleitet sie zumindest noch zu ihrem Wohnheim. Hier erkärt er, dass S-Rang Diciples und God's Gift eine besodnere Behandlung erfahren. Alec und God's Gift schließen Freundschaft Obwohl er zu Beginn der Story noch sehr kühl und abweisend ist, freundet er sich dennoch nach und nach mit God's Gift an. Für ihn ist God's Gift bald sein bester Freund - auch weil er durch ihn mehr als nur einen Freund gewinnen konnte. So geht er z.B. auch mal mit ihnen essen statt immer abzusagen und zu behaupten er sei furchtbar beschäftigt. Als ein Monster die Stadt angreift geht Alec dazwischen und kann es besiegen - kurz darauf taucht Triche auf und zeigt ihm, dass dieses Monster eine Unform getragen hatte und eine ID-Schülerkarte in der Nähe lag. Luce, die dabei steht erkennt sie - es war die ID-Karte eines Mitschülers. Bei der nächsten Versammlung erkärt Chloe Genus, dass dieses Monster tatsächlich ein Schüler war - wie er zum Monster werden konnte ist noch unklar. Seit dem Vorfall beginnen andere Schüler hinter Alecs Rücken (trotzdem oft so dass er es hören kann) darüber zu sprechen, dass er einen Schüler ermordet habe und das er ein Mörder sei. Alec gibt sich davon unberührt. Wenige Tage später im Unterricht soll Alec gegen God's Gift kämpfen; Alec verletzt dabei die Regeln in dem er diesen mit dem Schwert trifft. Der Kampf wird abgebrochen - Alec hält God's Gift für zu schwach - für die anderen Schüler sieht es so aus, als lasse er seinen Frust an ihm aus. An einem Abend darauf fordert er God's Gift erneut heraus, diesmal geben beide alles und enden in einem unentschieden. Im Anschluss öffnet er sich God's Gift und gesteht ihm, dass er sich schlecht fühlt wegen dem Mord an einem Schüler und dass er sich noch immer nicht erklären kann, was da passiert ist. Neo Ether Ale Neo Ether offiziell zugelassen ist bilden Alec, Triche, Rus und Clau ein Team, das "Core Assault Squad Team", dass ebenfass Dusk Circle betritt. Das erste Labyrith in das sie geschickt werden ist das WrathLabyrinth. Hier versucht Alec God's Gift vorraus zu sein, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht. In ihrem Zweiten Labyrinth, dem Envy Labyrith erreichen sie vor God's Gift den Dusk Spawner, doch dieser erweißt sich als überaus stark. Alec ist es nicht gewohnt, nicht sein volles Potential (aufgrund der niedriegen Neo Ether Dichte) ausschöpfen zu können und will daher die Neo Ether Dichte erhöhen. Triche warnt ihn davor, dass es ihnen verboten war. Doch Alec will nicht hören und weist Rus und Clau an ihm Deckung zu geben bis er soweit ist. Die beiden sind jedoch nicht an einem Teamwork interessiert. Wärend der Diskussion greift Leviatan (der Dusk Sawner) Alec an. Triche wirft sich vor Alec und wird schwer verwundet. Als God's Gift eintrifft und sich um den Dusk Spawner kümmert werden Alec, Rus und Clau zurückgerufen. Nach einer gehörigen Standpauke von Ruby besuchen God's Gift und Alec ihren Kumpel Triche im Krankenhaus, wo sich Alec für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Als AngelMarker für NeoEther werben will, geht auch Alec (mehr oder minder begeistert) mit - und obwohl sie nur in sterilisierte Labyrinthe gehen sollten, beschließt Enzea dass es besser für die Werbung sei, wenn sie mit dem NeoEther das gefährlichste Labyrinth betreten und Alec den Dusk Spawner elliminiert. Dafür kommen sie jedoch zu spät, God's Gift hat diesen schon besiegt. Enzea enthüllt an dieser Stelle seine Pläne und lässt ihren Vater Rhiod Marker von seiner Begleitung Clau ermorden. Alec ist schockiert. Als sich Clau lustig macht, will er sie angreifen, doch er ist ihr weit unterlegen. Sie fordert ihn auf, mehr Energie aus dem Neo Ether zu ziehen - beim ersten Versuch ist er noch immer zu schwach, beim zweiten erhöhen, gelingt es ihm einen Treffer zu landen. thumb|left|288pxNun ist er sich sicher, wenn er die Kraft weiter erhöht, kann er sie schlagen. Doch diesmal geht der Schuss nach hinten los - er kann die Kraft nicht mehr kontrollieren und beginnt sich in ein Monster zu verwandeln. Laut Rus werde er nun zum neuen Dusk Spawner des Labyrinths. Worrior of Sadness Als God's Gift dazu kommt gelingt es ihm gerade noch wenige Worte zu sprechen (zwischen unverstänlichen Lauten) - er macht deutlich dass er kein Monster werden will und bittet seinen besten Freund ihn zu töten. God's Gift, versucht den Wunsch nach zu kommen und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Alec, God's Gift und dessen Begleiterin. Es gelingt ihnen Alec zu besiegen und er stirbt, bevor er die Gestalt eines Monster animmt. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Alec hat mittellange blonde Haare. Seine Augen sind rot - meist ist das rechte Auge von seinem langen Pony verdeckt. (Dies variiert zwar je nach dem ob Alec bei den Unterhaltungen rechts oder links eingeblendet wird, doch die Cut-Scenes zeigen, dass er seinen Pony rechts trägt). Von der Statur her ist er etwas kleiner und hat schmalere Schultern als God's Gift. Seine Stiefel trägt er stets über der Hose - ansonsten trägt er die Uniform des S-Rangs. Nach seiner Metamorphose verändern sich im Prinzip nur die Augen - hier leuchtet seine Iris und die Skleren sind tiefschwarz gefärbt. Auf den ersten Blick hin, ist Alec kühl und abweisend - er wirkt dabei fast kaltherzig und unsozial. Was der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass er zu Beginn keine Freunde hat. Er ist eher ein Einzelgänger und gibt Schwächen nicht gern zu. Er ist nicht gut darin seine Gefühle zu zeigen, weshalb er auch so kühl wirkt. Im Inneren ist Alec jedoch ein ziemlich mitfühlender und sensibler Junge - was sich mehr zeigt, als er mit God's Gift und Chlotz befreundet ist; so belastet es ihn z.B. sehr, dass er einen Schüler getötet hatte (obwohl dieser zu einem Monster mutiert war) oder ist ziemlich traurig/frustriert darüber, dass die Starchildren, die beim Classmanting entstanden sind "gestorben" sind. Obwohl er den anderen sagt, er sei noch beschäftigt, ging er ins Labor und betete für sie. In einer optionalen Unterhaltung macht er deutlich, dass es ihn ärgert und er neidisch ist, dass God's Gift in den Dusk Circles kämpfen könne während er nur rumstehen könnte und "beschäftigt aussehe" - wozu sei es dann überhaupt gut ein S-Rang zu sein. Kampfstil Bevor er im Dusk Circle zu sehen ist, verwendet er ein Schwert mit einer schmalen Klinge. Außerdem hat er einen hohen Angriffswert, da er mit mehreren Monstern alleine zurecht kommt und nur wenige Schläge benötigt. In den Dusk Circles kann er sein volles Potential auf Grund des fehlenden Ether und der geringen Neo Ether Dichte jedoch nicht ausschöfpen. Dies ändert sich als er zum Dusk Spawner wird: Alecs Kampflevel ist 55. Er ist ziemlich schnell und reiht sich meist wieder an zweiter Stelle ein. Er kann mehrmals hintereinander angreifen und trifft jeden Charakter auf dem Kampffeld. Sein Element ist Licht - als Fertigkeit hat er Stare of Death. Seine Waffen sind zwei Schwerter. Seine Magische Verteidigung ist doppelt so hoch wie die von Clau oder Rus - auch der Rest der Werte übersteigt die des Duos bei mindestens 400 was den Kampf erheblich schwerer macht (da er unmittelbar auf den Kampf von Rus und Clau folgt). Da er keine Star Energy einsetzt hat er auch keine MP's. Für weitere Boss-Daten klicke hier: Bosstheme Dieses Thema spielt während des Kampfes gegen Dark Alec. Trivia * Laut Triche war er mal in dessen Fechtclub - doch nahm ausschließlich Einzelunterricht * Die meisten seiner Tricks habe er von Triche gelernt * Er kämpft ebenfalls mit Zwillingsschwertern-es sind die selben die God's Gift zu beginn ausgerüstet hat * Als er im Unterricht im Kampf gegen God's Gift eine verbotene Technik einsetzt (um zu gewinnen) muss er eine Woche lang das Bad der Academy putzen * Laut eigener Aussage, hat er Probleme mit Chief Ruby umzugehen * Alec nimmt nie die "Gestalt" eines Monsters an, nach seiner Metamorphose verändern sich lediglich Blick und Augen (Gesichtpartie) * Nach seiner Transformation (als Monster) wird er in den Boss-Daten als "Dark Alec" bezeichnet Navigation en:Alec Marker Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Dusk Spawner Kategorie:Menschen